Mind reader
by queen alyss heart 17
Summary: "I'm just doing what I do best."  I lean forward. "I can help you in a way you never thought of, imagine being in every major criminals minds, knowing everything that they have thought, what they will do, what they have done. You can't possibly imagine."
1. Gotham 2009

Gotham City 2009

Bruce Wayne-

There was crime everywhere that day and night; it was as if it was national convict day. The joker managed to escape, causing us to reduce armed services at the prison, allowing another two to escape. Robin and I were summoned several times that night by Commissioner Gordon, we were either cleaning out the remaining gang members that helped the crimes, or stopping the new ones from causing any more damage. After several ongoing hours it seemed Gotham was restored, and all was as it should be. We returned to Wayne manor later than usual. Alfred had dinner ready and robin went to bed shortly after. Barbara was a little upset that she had missed out on the action tonight, but Alfred had asked her to stay home. I recapped the nights' words and watched as she eagerly ate it up. The sight sickened me somewhat. I excused myself and lay in bed for a large portion of what was the last of night thinking on it, before I finally succumbed to slumber.

Robin-

The bloodshed of last night still swims in my eyes, as if it's etched forever in my brain. I was hurting bad guys; the bad guys were hurting people. It makes sense; I still don't know why they were still in my conscience. I started to think about their lives, what if they had wives and children? What if that was their job? Then I start to think about all of the innocent people who they were killing and the guilt goes away; at least for a while.


	2. The very next day

The next day-

Robin-

Today there's the annual Gotham Masquerade police ball. It honors the police force while all of Gotham can watch. Bruce tells me that we can't attend but that Barbara will, while we watch and if need be we will intervene. She will be Bruce tonight under cover as a paid employee, and will make the expected Wayne speech that everyone anticipates.

Batman-

Dick is upset that we can't participate in the Masquerade, and be part of it even if he doesn't complain about it his emotions aren't that hard to read. Alfred tells me I am being overprotective of the city. In a sense he's right, the entire armed force of Gotham will be in presence, I should have nothing to worry about. Yet if something did happen and their families and their friends become endangered on their one day off, I would never be able to forgive myself; it would forever haunt my conscience. Barbara will take my place and be there to donate the money to the armed forces fund. She'll do the usual social stuff that is constantly taking up my time. Alfred is a little upset with me already that I let her help us with crime as 'batgirl'. Maybe this can be her contribution to the Wayne house.

Robin-

Bruce and I have been training all days, whether with simulators or just plain acrobatics. We eat and when I'm done Bruce has already showered and his heading back down to the bat cave. I hop into the shower quickly and by the time I met Bruce downstairs he's already in the bat suit. I slip my mask over my wet hair and smile a little anxiously. I was hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he does and scowls in return.

"Is this all a game to you Dick?" I hang my head a little bit and feel ashamed, wishing I didn't feel as embarrassed as I did. I turn on my heel slowly not wanting him to see my facial expression and how close to tears I am.

"I'm sorry Bruce, every second I am not out there doing something every second haunts me. The news the next day drives the knife in even deeper taunting me as if I might have been able to stop it from happening" There is a moment of silence and then to my surprise I feel his strong hand on my shoulder and when I bring my wet eyes up to his I see a look of understanding. He sighs and gives a small weary smile.

"I know exactly what you mean Dick, I- I have a hard time with it all too, I was perhaps a little overly passive with that last statement." He drops his hand and it is him that turns away to hide his face or even his thoughts to me. "I have a lot of my mind right now. Let's head down to the batcave and watch the security cameras.

Unknown –

I watch as the entire city of Gotham prepares for the police masquerade ball tonight, the way the mayor is left almost unprotected half the time through those open windows in his office. Watch as the thugs bustle amongst the street and as nobody pays any attention to them. I turn slightly and glance over my shoulder at the sun as it starts to blend with the colors in the sky behind Wayne manor. Almost unnoticed there is an ever so slight disturbance amongst the trees as something heavy clanks back into its rightful place. Nobody below the many floors beneath me is any bit perturbed by this startling detail. It's a perfect day for something unplanned, everybody is so busy with their pretty little party. I raise my face to the last dying ray of warmth cast from the sun and eagerly await the nights covering darkness. Ah yes it's a perfect time for a little mischief.


	3. Innocent Civilian

Robin-

He understood, he really did. In that one instant I felt a warm feeling that has only been present a couple of times in my entire life not even the part that's been at Wayne manor. We sit and watch the security cameras for about five minutes before he strides over to the bat mobile and strokes it thoughtfully. He turns to me.

"Bat bikes? Bat mobile? Bat copter?" I ponder it before I walk over to where the bikes are and he nods in agreement smiling slightly.

"Good choice."

Unknown-

Hmm well isn't this interesting. I pause as I come across a pair of bikes hidden quite nicely in a much concealed alley way not to far from Gotham Police Headquarters. Perhaps this was the poorly detected noise that came from Wayne manor. I stroll around to the front of them to get a better look at them. I brush aside a bush leaf and my thoughts are stroked as my eyes fall on the bat symbol. Batman and Robin are at Headquarters or somewhere in the neighborhood, wonder where Batgirl is. Probably undercover inside the masquerade ball while the others are supervising. Leave all the hard work to the girl. I chuckle to myself a little. Either way it truly doesn't matter to my original thoughts of mischief. I shrug and turn towards the way I had come and exit the alley. I should take a right when I reach the end but what the hell I'll take a left. Sometimes you get those feelings that you're just supposed to go with; I love those.

Bruce-

Robin and I are on the roof of headquarters as watchful as ever. I couldn't stand it anymore just watching him trying to be as helpful as he can, knowing how he felt was the same as I did. I see a shadow approaching from a nearby alleyway and latch on to it with my night vision. It's a teenage girl perhaps around 16 or at her height maybe even 17. She stops for a moment as if she will go one way and then goes the other way smilingly slightly to herself. I stop watching her for a moment I felt unnerved. In a way I can't quite place I have the feeling she is up to no good, but yet she's just an innocent civilian. Nothing to prove her as dangerous, I may as well not bring it up.

Unknown-

I casually walk along the sidewalk, knowing nobody would dare do anything. Nobody knows what I am truly capable of; it's all part of my façade. I pass a shop about to close and ponder whether or not I should go inside it as the grandfatherly man with a tape measure around his neck inside smiles welcomingly towards me while I decide. I step into the shop and when I come out 15 minutes later the man never will remember that I came in, that he gave me that stuff for free. I must look so innocent just a civilian with a shopping bag walking home. They're wrong I'm crashing a ball.


	4. Time to dance

Unknown-

I step through the door to an abandoned store room and change. I feel the satin feel of the black silk dress as I step into it; as I pull it up the iridescent metallic purple and blue shimmer beneath the darkness. The ball gown fit like a glove, ending right beneath my shoulders it dips down in a v. I run my hands over the tresses that flare out and shimmer. My jeans and sneakers lay discarded as I strap on my lacey heels. Amethyst jewels sparkle against my breast bone. I reach into my bag for the finishing touch; my mask. I hold it up and admire the diamonds that lay embroidered into the lining, I slide it on my head. As I pull my hair out from underneath it I brush my hands through it and spike it out as I do always. I step back out and toss my clothes into a dumpster, light a match and the past is gone. I move forward never taking my eyes off of the headquarters.

Robin-

We arrived on the roof scoping everything out. It was then when I saw her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, raven black hair cut short that spiked in every direction even her entire being made me ache for her. I watched as she walked into the headquarters plain as day. I shook the feeling off and about three minutes there were gunshots and screams coming from below us. We summersault through a window and land softly as we access the current crisis. I see the same girl watching the chandelier with her head slightly tilted to the side just for a moment and then she averts attention elsewhere. I watch it too curious why she was so amazed with it when it starts to creak and groan. It begins to slowly expose it wires until it snaps suddenly plunging down to the floor. She looks over her shoulder just as it shatters into a million pieces. As puzzling as that was I look around for Batman and find him talking to policemen who confess that they fired the two shots. I turn back around to look for the girl again and realize she is gone. I pace to the other room to find all of the jewels still there, the trophy for best dressed smashed and twisted. I pick it up noting that this was no light metal. It had looked as if someone had elaborately welded it without any tools. I set it down gently and realize that all this time I have not seen a single finger print left on any evidence. I hear a footstep behind me and whirl around to see a piece of paper as it floats down. I pick it up and what I read makes my heart stop.

Dearest Batman, Robin, and least of all Batgirl,

Your façade as masked crusaders has failed to elude me. Your nightly protection under Gothams' darkest streets has been bravely fought. While you are indeed Gotham's greatest crime fighters you are not perfect. Your identities are now known to me. Whether or not I make them known to Gotham depends on you alone. You must expect the unexpected to truly choose. When the time comes I will be delighted to see whether you pick the ravishing night or holy day.


	5. A long lost memory

Unknown-

I watch as his face falls as he reads the small slip of paper I left him. He takes one quick furtive glance around the room to see if he can see me. I know he can't I still do a quick once over of myself to check I'm invisible. I turn around and slide down the column I was previously on. As I sit on the marble floor I close my eyes and smile. Finally! After all of these years I've found her! I open my eyes and run my fingers through my hair amazed. And I didn't just find her anywhere; I found her with batman!

**B.P.O.V-**

"What could he possibly mean by, Ravishing night or holy day?" I pace on the bat cave's highest level, which holds Barbra, Dick, Alfred and I. Barbra ponders for a moment before she stands up and strides over to the letter.

"Maybe it's not a he, what if it's a she?" She picks up the letter and looks at the letter for a long time. The air's filled with silence until Alfred clears his throat. We all turn our attention to Al.

"Perhaps you should all change, and worry about this over dinner?" Barbra and Dick get up and slowly meander upstairs.

"Alfred. What are we going to do? What if this person chooses to exploit us out to the world?" Alfred smiles ever so slightly.

"This is not the first time that someone has found out your identities sir. If I may?" He motions to the letter and I nod.

"You might as well Al. If you can find something I have missed I wouldn't be surprised." I sigh and rub my eyes. "I will take your advice though, and go eat."

**Alfred stays down in the bat cave for awhile and finally he shakes his head while he takes a seat. He puts his hand over his mouth and line by line he looks even more perturbed than the one before. He puts the letter on the table and pulls out an old faded picture from his wallet. He sets it down by the letter. As he leaves we see what the picture holds. Two small portraits taped together. On the right is a girl about five with blonde hair tied into ponytails with red ribbon. Her smile is missing two front teeth but otherwise it's a picture perfect childhood photo. The other is quite the opposite. It's a small child of two with thick unkempt black hair, standing in front of an orphanage. This child has worry etched into her face and her eyes hold such sadness for a child. Even though they are two different photos, the two children are identical. **


	6. In the dead of Night

Unknown-

I walk up the slow and winding path that leads to Wayne Manor. I am still amazed at how all of this came to be. For once I am enjoying the night. The sky is crystal clear while the stars shine and wink in my good fortune. When I was watching the skies I hadn't noticed how close I had become to the house. I was almost at the door and I wasn't prepared for this at all. I smooth my dress out and slowly take off my mask. I lift the knocker and take a deep breath before rapping it against the door. I quickly adjust my posture my head is held high my hands clasped onto my mask. I look down briefly, suddenly the porch step is flooded with warm light. I raise my eyes to who opened the door. He smiles at me very warmly and for a moment I am taken aback. His eyes are knowing and begin to fill with water.

"Sir? I would like to speak to the members of the household. It's quite important." He nods and steps back and allows me through into the lavish entryway. I feel like an ant inside the grand and huge hallway as I wait for him to turn around again.

"I will go on and get them then miss." He takes one last look at me and I swear he is smiling when he turns around to climb up the stairs. I wait patiently for him to return and return to my thoughts. It was going well I was inside the house. It had been about five minutes when he returns and when he does he stands perfectly.

"Shall we take this into a more comfortable are miss?" He sweeps his arm out to point the way. I walk slowly and hear him behind me. I look down once more at my hands.

"I hope this isn't a bother." I turn to look at him as he responds. He shakes his head ever so slightly.

"Miss. It isn't a bother at all." He opens the door to an unknown room. I walk through very cautiously and see that they're all waiting for me.

**R.P.O.V**

Barbra and I were talking when Alfred told us there was a visitor and to dress nice. I put on dress slacks and A dress shirt and met Barbra out in the stair foyer. We went and sat down when Bruce came in and sat as well.

"Do you know what this is about?" He shakes his head and shrugs.

"Could be anyone from a council, a trust fund committee." We all nod and wait. Soon we start to hear the soft slow sounds of high heels clicking on the floor. When the door opens I am astonished at who I see. It's the girl from the masquerade ball.


End file.
